Stolen
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: Massie's amber eyes were cold as she wound down the window, staring at the boy who was strolling down the street with another girl. That wasn't right. He was hers...  twoshot, COMPLETE!
1. If You Could, Then You Know You Would

**A/N: Major writers block here…thought I'd use Yuki-chan's cure for that: write a one-shot! Whooo! The song is "Misery Business" by Paramore. Everyone is a senior in highschool, except for Skye who is in college. Here goes nuthin'…**

Massie's amber eyes were fixed on the nineteen-year-old girl who was walking down the street. With _him_. Her mouth was smiling, but her amber eyes were cold as she rolled down the navy-blue tinted window.

_I'm in the business of misery_.  
_Let's take it from the top.  
__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass  
__but she's ticking like a clock.  
__It's a matter of time  
before we all run out._

_When I thought he was mine,  
she caught him by the mouth._

"Hey!" she called out, waving at the pair.

The boy jumped and tugged his hand out of the girl's. "Hi, Massie," he said guiltily.

The girl smiled back with absolutely no trace of fear. "Hey, Massie! Have you met my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Massie repeated, her smile faltering for a moment. "But…he's mine."

"What?" She laughed dryly. "No he's not."

"Tell her!" Massie cried at the boy, he eyes flashing.

He only coughed. Massie turned to the girl. "You little whore!" she shrieked.

"Bitch!" the girl snapped back.

Massie's jaw dropped. Never, in her long years of ruling as an alpha, had anyone dared to call her a bitch to her face. "Tell her! TELL HER!" Massie screeched at the boy. "Tell her about us."

_Second chances they don't ever matter;  
__people never change.  
__Once a whore  
__you're nothing more.  
__I'm sorry, that'll never change._

"Um…Massie…" The boy lowered his eyes to the ground.

She shoved him out of the way. "He's mine, Massie. Get over it."

"What do you mean, _yours_?" Massie screeched. "He's been mine since seventh grade!"

"Puh-lease," the girl said. "He's been mine for months."

"He never told me about you," Massie said coldly.

"Ohhhh," she said suddenly. "So you're his ex? Right?"

"Ex? Um, not that I know of," Massie snapped at them. She turned her glare on him. "At least, I wasn't before."

"Massie-" he started, but she turned away. Besides, that girl was about to kiss him and that wasn't a show she needed to see.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

"Buh-bye, Derrick," she said coldly, and wound up her window. "Good bye, Skye."

Nobody was allowed to see her cry.

000000

When she got home, she threw the picture of the two of them on her floor. It had been a sweet shot of them hugging, smiling, and secretly giving each other bunny ears. Now, it was a pathetic pile of shattered glass and a silver frame.

Then she picked up her brand-new iPhone and dialed her friends. "Emergency TPC meeting! NOW!" she barked into her phone, and hung up.

Round one had gone to the whore, but round two was going to be different.

000000

Massie let out a scream. "I practically made him into what he is! He'd still be a shorts-wearing DORK if it wasn't for me!" She started pacing, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes flashing. "How dare she! Those two are _so_ D2M."

_Second chances they don't never matter.  
__People never change.  
__Once a whore,  
__you're nothing more.  
__I'm sorry, that'll never change._

"Totally," Alicia agreed. She sat, cross-legged, with the rest of TPC on the floor of Massie's all-purple room. "What a jerk!"

"No! He's not a jerk! The title 'jerk' implies that he has enough brains to manipulate someone! He doesn't!" Massie let out another scream. "He! Does! NOT!"

"Well, he's a mindless monkey," Claire offered. That was what her old Florida friends had always used to refer to their exes.

"No! Monkeys are at least remotely cute!" Massie ranted, pacing faster. She pulled out a horseback riding crop and began whacking her palm with its neck like a military sergeant. In her dark True Religion jeans, dark green Uggs, emerald green silk cami, and black cropped blazer with a gold ten-point star pinned on the lapel, she certainly looked the part. "No, no, no. He's more like a lab rat. With beady, dilated eyes, and brain that's smaller than a pea, and…and…" Massie's eyes darted around the room for inspiration.

"Quick, wannabe-clever movements," Dylan offered.

"YES!" Massie whipped the crop to point in Dylan's direction. "Wannabe-clever. That he is. And he isn't even good enough to be one of the ones who get the brain-enhancing surgery, or who are timed as they go through the mazes. He's the one where they test how addicting some drugs are! He's a freaking druggie."

"And a major LBR-ish EW!" Kristen added. "I say we plot revenge!"

"YES! REVENGE!" Massie screamed, making Bean jump. "Sorry, puppy," she cooed softly. Then she continued her angry rant. "YES! We will steal him from right under Skye's nose…and we'll rub him in her face. We'll make her regret this."

"We'll make sure he regrets this, too," Alicia said.

"No," Massie said, putting down her leather whip and picking up her tiny puppy. "We'll make sure he doesn't _live_ to regret this."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
__But I got him where I want him now._

000000

"Hi, Mrs. Harrington? Is Derrick home?" Massie twirled her gold charm bracelet in boredom. The girls giggled. "Okay…thank you…hi, Derrick! I'm good. Well, better than yesterday anyway…yeah, that sucked…oh, so you're not with her?"

TPC giggled even more. Massie waved a hand, silencing them.

"Well, good. TPC is organizing a huge group date…ice skating, of course! I'm totally into that now…yup…cool, so you're coming? Can't wait!" Massie hung up and smiled wickedly. "Part one. COMPLETE!" She made a fist and stamped her fluffy pillows. The girls cheered.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now._

Massie smiled softly. And maybe, just maybe, she could keep the boy…

000000

Massie giggled as Claire fell again. It was six weeks later. Massie had Derrington totally busy and made sure he didn't talk to Skye. At all.

Until today, that is.

_Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

The girls had finally set their revenge for today. They were all back at the ice rink, Derrington in tow. Skye was bound to show up at any moment. She was already late.

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire! Haven't you been skating before?" Massie laughed and twirled on one foot.

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
_

"No," Claire said, tugging on her white-and-pink striped Juicy scarf. "Florida weather didn't do much good for the ice. The rink got sued so many times, they had to shut down." She paused for breath as she glided alongside Massie. "Oh, look. There's Skye!"

"Perf!" Massie pulled out her phone from the pocket of her white cashmere scarf. She waved it around, catching the rink's flashing lights and getting the Pretty Committee's attention. The girls whipped their heads around, looking for Skye. They spotted her at the entrance. Derrington was about to glide by. Perfect.

Skye saw him, and her wide blue eyes lit up. She hurriedly put on the skates, whereupon Claire skated up and climbed out of the rink.

"Ehmagawd! Skye? That you?" Claire tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah…" Skye said, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since you took us to The Room." Claire glanced at Skye's bright-white skates. "OMG, Skye, are you crazy?"

"What?"

"How long have you had those?"

"A week," Skye said with a shrug.

"New skates will take forever to break in! You'll kill yourself out there unless you've taken a sledgehammer to those things. Which, given the whiteness, I don't think you have." Claire laughed, just as Massie had told her to.

"Oh."

"Well, lucky for you I've got spare skates. Derrington is totally out there, and he's not going to be impressed if you fall on your butt." Claire walked over to Massie's locker, opened it, and pulled out a pair of black skates with green-glitter soaked laces and scratched up blades. "Here ya go!"

Skye wrinkled her delicate nose. "Ew," she said, wincing as she took them. "Well, I guess they're…attention-grabbing."

"Yup! And not in the fall-on-your-butt way that your other skates are." Claire smiled, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
__but to steal him away from you now,  
__God does it feel so good.  
__And if you could, then you know you would._

"My other skates? I've only got one pair."

"Nah. These are yours now." Claire shrugged. Massie had bought them at a garage sale yesterday, and had "fixed them up" last night.

"Thanks!" Skye tugged on the shoes and went out on the ice.

Claire giggled. Skye's 'new' skates were too small; it was obvious. Massie had dotted them with superglue on the insides, so Skye's socks would be stuck in them. They were splattered with glow-in-the-dark paint that read "PROPERTY OF LAYNE ABLEY" on the bottoms. There was so much paint used, it looked like the skates had neon underglow lights. And they so clearly clashed with her outfit: Skye wore a short black skirt over a pair of pale, skin-toned leggings and a pair of knee-high Juicy socks that read "HO, HO, HO" all around the tops. Her fluffy white quilted jacket, with its faux-fur hood, made her look ridiculous. Who wore a jacket like that with a skirt like that? Obviously, Skye did.

Derrington skated up to her. "Hey, you," he whispered from behind her. "Hey, why do you skates say 'property of Layne Abley' on them?"

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

Didn't matter. Seconds later, the two were practically vertical in the booth they had on the little café that was right against the edge of the rink.

_When I thought he was mine,  
she caught him by the mouth._

Massie saw them and her mind changed. Keep the boy? As if.

Kristen skated up to their booth and crossed her arms. "Get a room, you two," she said crossly, then skated off.

Dylan came up next. She skated, then "accidentally" lost control and crashed on top of Derrington. "Ooops, sooooo sorry," she cooed. Her extra weight had been lost since middle school, and now she was a size zero like the rest of her friends. Derrick, jerk that he was, didn't recognize her.

He checked her out silently. Dylan slapped him square across his face, then skated off without giving an explanation as to why she'd slapped him.

Next, Massie herself skated up. She tapped him on his shoulder, eyes blazing.

"I'm busy," he muttered. "Please leave a message after the beep." Then he turned back to Skye.

"Excuse me?" Massie stomped one skate-clad foot. Then, suddenly, she settled on a new plan. "Hi, Derrick. It's Massie. We're over."

_Second chances they don't never matter people never change_  
_Once a whore you're nothing more  
__I'm sorry that'll never change_

And with that, she skated off. Derrick finally stopped kissing Skye. "Massie?" he said. "What was that for?"

"Fucking two-timer!" she shouted back, and started to skate towards the exit to leave the rink with her friends. Skye got up to tell of Massie, but the blade of her skates snapped and she fell. Her skirt flew up, exposing her red thong for the world to see.

Massie turned sharply to face the fallen Skye. She stopped right in front of the girl and smirked.

Round two just went to the bitch.

_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good  
__  
__Cause God it just feels so…  
__It just feels so good_


	2. Pretty Girl is Suffering

**A/N: I changed a few things today, because I was looking at it and there were so many glaring mistakes, it was REALLY annoying me. Final chappy, I promise! I swear, it's done now. I know I said it's a oneshot, but I kept coming up with ways to continue it so…I mashed em together and this is what ya get. BTW, the song is "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult. I love it! And hey, this gets confusing because Massie turns on her iPod and there's music that's coming from her speakers, and there's the lyrics that are for the actual story. So, the story-lyrics are in just italics, and the Massie's-iPod-lyrics are in bold AND italics.**

Massie groaned as yet another rock came flying through her open window, coming close to breaking one of the crystals on her new purple chandelier. It landed harmlessly near the door to her walk-in closet.

She rolled over to glance at the purple alarm clock on her bedside table, staring at the blue numbers in disbelief. Three AM. How long would this last?

Another rock flew past her. She finally got up and walked over to her window.

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything._

"Massie!" Derrington cried out from below. "There you are! I thought I had the wrong window!"

"You do! I'm Massie's cousin, Cassie. Go away!" Massie scowled and crossed her arms across her champagne-colored baby doll tank top. She glared at him, furiously trying to will him into leaving. Her silk baby doll tank and matching top were really cute, but they sucked at keeping her warm. She ran her hands up and down her freezing arms and glared harder.

"No, you're not! I'd know that scowl anywhere!"

"Go away, Derrick!" Massie screamed.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about_

"Not until you forgive me!"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"Why?"

"Go away!"

"No!"

"Fine! Then go to HELL!"

"No!"

"GET OUT OFF HERE BEFORE MY LAWYERS SUE THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!" Massie screeched at him, and slammed her window shut. But yet another rock came through her second window, in the other corner. Massie groaned and walked over. She snatched up a rock and scribbled a note on her purple monogrammed M paper. It read:

GO AWAY!

Then she chucked it down, and hoped to Gawd that it had hit him in the head. Maybe then he'd stop throwing rocks through her window and endangering the 196 purple Swavorski crystals on her brand-new chandelier.

But a rock came back through her window, this one crashing through her chandelier and breaking the biggest crystal that hung down in the middle.

Massie gripped her covers, squeezed her eye shut, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "DADDY!"

_Now you can never get him outta your head._

William Block came running into his daughter's room. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Some crazy guy is throwing rocks into my room!" Massie fake-sobbed. "Please, Daddy, make him _stop_."

William puffed out his chest and walked over to the window. "Who's there?" he bellowed.

Behind him, Massie continued to fake-sob. "Make him go away, Daddy!"

"Who's there?" William shouted again. He must have seen Derrington, because he bellowed, "Get out of here, you scum bag! How dare you!"

_Scum bag? _Massie thought as she continued to fake-cry through her hands. _Come on, Dad. Even __**I **__can do better than that!_

"Daddy, he's scary!" Massie cried out, curling up into a little ball. Bean came up and snuggled under the covers with her. "Get 'em, puppy! Yeah, you go get 'em!" Massie whispered to her puppy. Bean growled and snuggled closer to her master.

"We'll have a restraining order put on you if you don't leave here _right now_!" William shouted. Derrick must have left, because Mr. Block slammed the window shut and turned to his daughter with a smile.

Massie fake-sniffled and pretended to wipe her eyes. When her hand came away wet, she realized she'd involuntarily started to cry.

_Its the way  
__that he makes you cry;  
its the way  
__that he's in your mind.  
_

"Daddy," she whispered with another sniffle. "Is the scary guy gone?"

"Sweetheart, of course he is." William smiled comfortingly. William was one of those adults who had a smile for everything: a happy smile, a sad smile, a disappointed smile, a grin-and-bear-it smile, a "you-can-do-it!" smile, etc. He smiled at everything. This was his "it's-all-better" smile. "He'll never bother you again. Now, go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

Massie let out a gasp/sob. "Oh nooo, he must go to my school! OCD is co-ed now," Massie wailed.

"Do you want to transfer to Abner Double Day?" William asked, seriously.

"No!" Massie said a little too quickly. Then she remembered her acting job and sniffled a little. "I'm helping some teachers after school, and I don't know what they'd do if I left! I'm the only one who ever bothers to volunteer!"

Actually, that supposed "volunteering" was really emergency TPC shopping, but whatevs.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll get you some pepper spray, okay?"

Massie nodded and sniffled. "Okay, Daddy," she mumbled back. "Night."

"Good night, Massie."

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head__.  
_

000000

Massie shot up in bed. It was seven AM. She was supposed to be dressed, showered, put together, and downstairs eating by now.

"Shit!" Massie cried out. "I'm gonna be late for carpool!"

She hurriedly threw on a black v-neck Lacoste sweater and a white collared Ralph Lauren polo. Then she forced her narrow legs into her new True Religion jeans, ripping off the tags as she hopped over to her mirrored dresser on one foot. She threw on a shining Betsey Johnson necklace, with a big gold heart hanging from a thin gold double chain. She fastened on her signature gold charm bracelet. Massie shoved on some black Juicy Couture ballet flats and grabbed her white Chanel tote. She bounded around the room, throwing her homework into the bag, panicking the whole time.

_She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego._

Massie raced downstairs, only to be greeted by the warm smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Her parents sat at the table, quietly drinking coffee and scanning their reading material of choice: for Kendra, _Vogue_, and for William, _The New York Post_.

Massie gasped. "I'm so sorry! I'm running so late!"

"Late? Massie, dear, it's six AM. You're quite early." Kendra sipped at her coffee as she smiled at her daughter.

"You're kidding me."

"No, darling. It was Daylight savings last night. Clocks go back an hour. Did you forget?"

"Yes," Massie groaned, and she marched back up the stairs tired and defeated, thinking about Derrington. Gawd! Why couldn't she stop doing that? She did, after all, hate him.

_Its the way_  
_that he makes you feel.  
Its the way  
__that he kisses you.  
Its the way  
__that he makes you fall in love._

Massie crawled back under the covers, after carefully changing back into her babydoll pajamas and placing her outfit on her Massie-quin. She reset her clock and crawled under the covers even further, shivering.

She'd get him in the morning.

_Love  
__love  
__love._

000000

Massie rolled over in bed half an hour later. She managed to force herself to get up. Then she rubbed her eyes and blinked at her floor. There, on the floor, were two crisp $100 bills and a note, scribbled under her threat on her prurple monogrammed paper. The note read:

SORRY!

Massie groaned. She swept the things up and dropped them on her desk impatiently. Then, to distract herself, she switched on her iDock and selected an iPod from the lineup on her mirrored shelf below the Glossip Girl tubes. She forced her new teal iPod Touch into the speakers and blasted the random song she'd bought last night, after hearing J-pop was on the rise.

"_**Hi everybody! Well let's see…sing 'Hyokkori hyotanjima' of Morning Musume together okaaaay? Ya? Let's go!"**_

Massie tipped her head, crinkling her perfectly waxed eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was this girl saying?

"_**Nami o jabu jabu.  
**__**Jabu jabu!  
**__**Kaki wakete,  
**__**jabu jabu jabu!  
**__**Kumo o sui sui  
**__**Sui sui oi nuite  
**__**Sui, sui, sui!  
**__**Hyoutanjima wa doko e yuku  
**__**Bokura o nosete doko e yuku!"**_

The world's happiest music poured out of her speakers in Japanese, and Massie groaned. _This_ was popular? Seriously?

"_**Hyokkkori hyotanjima,  
**__**ja-ne wei ca-!"**_

She cut off the insanely happy music and switched the song to Abby Boyd's infamous angry chick-rock. It was saying something about how boys suck, girls have all the power, and her ex should go rot in hell. Massie turned it up and danced her way to the bathroom. She showered quickly and blow-dried her hair, all to Abby Boyd's loud scream-singing.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head._

She got dressed in the same perfect outfit, but put on her other Juicy flats, the plain black ones with a single charm on each one, instead of the ones with the white writing all over them. She was also careful not to throw on her shirt backwards, like she'd done before. (The shirt was a V-neck, nawt a choker.) Finally, she switched all of her things from her white Chanel bag to her black one. In one of the side pockets, she stuffed the crisp hunderd dollar bills, rolling her eyes in disgust. He thought she needed help buying a new crystal? Puh-lease!

Massie sprayed Chanel No 5 in her doorway and walked through the mist on her way downstairs.

Her dad smiled again, sipping a slightly stonger coffee and reading the same newspaper. Kendra was probably still getting dressed.

"Massie! I bought you the pepperspray. And a package came for you, about ten minutes ago." He handed her both.

As Massie had suspected, the pepperspray was in a tacky bright-yellow tube. But she only smiled back at her dad and said sweetly, "Thank you, Daddy. I'm going to put my package in my room, kay?"

Once back in her room, she cracked open the plastic tube of pepperspray and opened up her package. It was a black-rhinestone-covered purse-sized perfume sprayer. It had a skull and crossbones on it in clear rhinestones. Massie had rush-ordered five of them from Nordstom before going back to bed.

Massie unscrewed the top and poured in the pepper spray. She repeated this with four more tubes and dropped them all in a zipper compartment of her Chanel tote. Then Massie hurried back downstairs. She ate her blueberry pancakes delicately, careful not to drip sticky maple syrup on her neat outfit.

She had to be perfect today.

_It's the way that he's in your mind;  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

Then she hurried outside and begged Isaac to take her early. She called all of the girls to tell them the change in plans.

Claire came out wearing a navy velour Juicy jacket over a black C & C tank top, and a pair of dark wash Sevens. Her shoes were a brand-new pair of Harajuku Lovers lowtops Converse. It was a comp box/ Massie outfit. Perfect.

Massie handed a tube of the pepperspray to Claire and explained. Claire giggled wickedly. Living in Westchester for five long years had changed her. She now appreciated certain schemes and had a certain dislike for her younger brother, having learned to be nice to people only when it benifited her.

When they stopped at Alicia's house, she came out wearing the same jacket as Claire. But Alicia wore a black Ralph Lauren polo under it, and had her dark True Religion jeans tucked into Uggs.

"Wow," Massie said sarcastically. "How ah-dorable! You _match_."

"No biggie," Alicia said airily. "I'll change in The Room." **(A/N: there is a highschool version of The Room in my story, FYI) **

"Right," Massie said, knowing Claire's couture outfit was one of her few, while Alicia had plenty more where her high-end clothes came from. "Oh, that reminds me," she added, and handed Alicia the tiny bottle of pepperspray. But instead of expalining the plan again, she only told her not to do anything with the tiny bottle. That needed to be saved for later.

_H__er killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men_

When everyone was piled into the car, Massie explained the plan. They nodded and giggled as she poured out of the car. The LBR's stared at them as they emerged, hair swinging and eyes gleaming. They were glorious as they walked along the halls (Alicia in a new black Twisted Hearts hoodie with gold beading), the other cliques separating briefly to let them pass. TPC looked absolutely runway-ready, as usual. 

Until Claire tripped. She went down, face-first, and narrowly missed the trashcan.

But she sprung back up and brushed herself off, and TPC recovered quickly.

They walked to their lockers, which happened to be above their ex-crushes' lockers, and carefully set up the trap. The group stuck their bags into their lockers, took deep breaths, and simulateously screamed "EWWW!" at the top of their lungs.

Claire took a deep breath before shouting, "MICE!"

The girls screamed and jumped on benches, crying and begging the janitor to come and fix it. He walked over to TPC, and asked them where the mice were.

They all pointed at Derrick's locker.

The janitor cracked the lock and pushed two or three mouse traps into the little locker, then walked off. Massie replaced the cut lock with one that was exactly the same, down to having been set to the same code.

She snapped the locker shut just as Derrick turned the corner and walked towards them. He grinned at Massie, who scowled back.

_Her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men._

"Did ya get my note this morning?" he asked when he reached his locker. He knelt down to get to his locker, then looked up at Massie.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, leaning against the locker. She ignored the icy feeling from the metal seeping through her cashmere sweater, and instead handed him his money back. "Thanks, but I don't need handouts."

He stuck his hand into his locker, fishing around for something. "Jeez, no need to be so-OW!" Derrick whipped his hand out of his locker. "What the-?"

"Oooooh, didn't we tell you? They found mice in _your_ locker, so they put traps. What'd you have in there, last week's lunch?" Alicia shrugged. Then, under her breath, she added, "Serves you right if your hand got all cut up!"

"Or got a finger snapped off," Dylan muttered.

"Why, you little-!" Derrick sprung for Alicia, but Massie, like a good little actress, screamed. The entire OCD student body turned to stare at him, just as Massie and the other TPC girls whipped out their pepperspray and unleased a stream of bilinding liquid on him.

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head__.  
_

"Get away from me!" Alicia shrieked. She pressed the spray nozzle harder, looking to be almost in tears.

"Cease fire!" Massie whisper-shouted, so only Derrick and TPC heard. They stopped spraying, and Derrick stopped clawing at them.

"Mr. Harrington!" Headmaster Adams came running down the aisle, eyes practically bulging out of their sunker-in sockets. "Did you just attack this young lady?"

"Wha-? N-n-n-no, s-s-s-sir! I s-s-s-swear!" Derrick stuttered. His eyes were watering even though they were squished shut, tears pouring down his face.

"Young ladies, did you spray this young man with"-he paused to sniff the air-"pepperspray?"

"Yes, sir," Massie said, in a regretful tone. "But it was pure self defence."

"Absolutely. Derrick almost attacked our friend, sir," Kristen added. Her conscience wouldn't let her lie well, but this wasn't lying. He had almost attacked Leesh. At least, that's what Kristen kept telling herself.

It was Claire's turn to chime in, but she couldn't. Nobody had perfected the deer-in-the-headlights look quite like Claire had.

Dylan came to the rescue, saying, "We didn't _want_ to spray him, sir, but we also would not want our friend to be hurt."

As Derrick was being carted away to the nurse's office, with six Saturday schools and a detention, TPC waved at him.

"HEY!" he shouted. "Look, they're faking! They're not crying!"

Massie and the girls quickly buried their faces in their hands and shook with supressed laughter. To the teachers (and other nosy onlookers) it looked like they were genuinely crying hard.

"Mr. Harrington, I don't know what exactly is wrong with you, but we'll find out in the detention room after school today," Headmaster Adams growled. "And we'll fix that problem. Won't we?"

"That'll teach him to mess with Massie Block," Massie murmured.

000000

"Massie," Derrick whispered, nudging her. She rolled over in her sleep.

"Go away, Derrington," she mumbled. Then her eyes shot open and she bolted upright. "DADDY!" she started to scream, but was silenced when he put a hand over her mouth.

"No, no, no. I'm not here to threaten you," he whispered.

"Then what do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Right. You couldn't wait for school, you had to come in and give me a heart attack before you apologize."

"Yup."

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head.  
_

Massie rolled her eyes and got up to leave, but he had other things in mind.

_Its the way that he makes you feel.  
Its the way that he kisses you.  
__Its the way that he makes you fall in love,  
love  
__Love_

And just like that, the jerk had been forgiven.

_Its the way that he makes you fall in love,  
__love  
__Love_

**A/N: bleh, I don't like the ending its too…mushy. "Pretty Girl" is NOT a mushy song, if you actually listen to it. Whatevs. This is the final chappy, so I don't have to continue the mush! Oh, and the happy-Jpop blasting from Massie's iPod is'Hyokkori Hyoutanjima,' by Morning Musume. And NBB, this is 3,020 words, not counting this sentence. So you can't kill me!**


End file.
